April Scott
April Scott is the daughter of Joanna Scott and the younger half-sister of Bianca Scott. She's the ex-girlfriend of Xavier Austin and Heath Braxton, who is now her brother-in-law. She's also Dexter Walker's wife and Rocco Scott-Braxton's aunt. Storylines April arrives in Summer Bay and goes to the beach. She sees Xavier Austin throwing pictures in the sea and she tells him off for harming the environment. Xavier jumps into the water and picks up all pictures and throws them in the bin. April and Xavier talk and they get on well. April starts at Summer Bay High and she befriends Ruby Buckton and Dexter Walker. April joins a boxing class run by Tony Holden and she recalls how she helpless she felt when she was attacked during a protest in Paris. April supports Xavier through his problems with his stepfather and they begin dating. April's half-sister, Bianca, moves to Summer Bay and they move in with Irene Roberts. April asks Gina Austin to install recycle bins at the school and she then plans to have the sale of bottled water banned. April and Xavier ask John Palmer to present their proposal to the council. April is not happy with Xavier when she discovers he has been blackmailing John. She competes with Xavier for a job at Angelo Rosetta's restaurant and she wins. April is upset when she learns John has pulled out of the bottled water campaign, especially as she has emailed her father about it. John changes his mind, but the campaign fails. April worries about Bianca when she gets engaged to Prince Vittorio Seca, especially as Vittorio cheated on her. April believes Bianca is actually in love with Liam Murphy and she tries to push her sister and Liam together. April and Bianca's mother, Joanna, arrives for the wedding. April makes sure Liam and Bianca chaperone the Year 12 formal and she is happy when they leave together. However, Bianca announces she is still marrying Vittorio and April refuses to be a bridesmaid. April is delighted when Bianca stops the ceremony and runs off with Liam. Joanna then takes her back to Europe. April returns a few weeks later and sees Xavier kissing another girl. Xavier apologizes, but April appears distant. Xavier thinks they have grown apart and he tries to finds out what is going on. April tells Xavier she is going to perform a form of environmental protest and she steals some chemicals from the school. Xavier manages to convince April that they need to get rid of the chemicals as they are dangerous. When they pour them down the sink, the chemicals react with one another and cause April and Xavier to fall unconscious. April wakes up and drags herself from the house to look for help. Colleen Smart finds her on the beach and April is taken to the hospital. Bianca finds Xavier and he is also rushed to the hospital. His condition is more serious than April's, but he starts to recover. April apologies to everyone for taking the chemicals and she later breaks up Xavier. April begins to feel isolated at school and she has a panic attack. April helps Dex with his blog and he later notices April redoing her work over and over again. April has a breakdown and Liam and Irene become concerned about April's cleaning and tidying. Bianca thinks April may have OCD and she messes up her room and asks April to ignore it. However, April cannot and she breaks down in tears. April begins attending therapy sessions and she gets back together with Xavier. Dex confesses his feelings for her and April tells him she has feelings for him too. April breaks up with Xavier, but she does not tell him about Dex. Xavier sees April and Dex kissing and he tells them to stay away from him. Bianca is raped and April becoms angry with Liam for not being there when her sister needed him the most. April consoles her sister when she begins having nightmares and she supports Irene when she learns she has breast cancer. When she learns about the closure of Summer Bay High, April chains herself to the gates. The police arrive and she is arrested. April finds her exam studies stressful and she is annoyed when Dex appears to be breezing through his. April meets a student who tells her about a drug that can help her study. April asks Heath Braxton if he can supply her with the drug, but Heath turns her down. April steals Sid Walker's prescription pad and gets the drugs for herself. April stays up all night after taking the drug. She starts to become paranoid when Sid reports his missing pad to the police. April is named Dux of the School and she confesses to Ruby that she took Sid's prescription pad. Ruby gets rid of the drugs for her, but during her speech, April collapses. Sid orders April to rest and he reprimands her for taking the pad. April decides to lose her virginity to Dex on the night of a schoolies party. However, she has to cancel her plans when Irene is sick. Eventually Irene recovers and April goes to the party, where she sees Dex kissing Dallas Phillips. Dex apologizes to April, but she tells him their relationship is over. Dex later asks her to the formal, but April turns him down. April tells Ruby that she plans on losing her virginity to someone at the formal and she picks Xavier. April sees Dex leaving Dallas' caravan and she assumes they are together. At the formal, Dex and Xavier learn of April's plan and Xavier tells her he would never betray his friend. April leaves the formal and goes to the beach, where she meets Heath. He offers to drive her home and April kisses him. They then have sex. April does not get the marks she needs to study medicine and decides to repeat Year 12. She pursues Heath and Bianca catches them kissing on the beach. Bianca asks April to stay away from Heath because the drama is causing stress for Irene. However, April continues her relationship with Heath in secret. April becomes jealous when Heath's ex-girlfriend, Henrietta Brown (Emma Leonard), arrives in Summer Bay. She finds out that Heath and Henri have had an affair and she breaks up with him. When Bianca learns she is pregnant with Heath's baby, she and Liam try to keep it a secret. April disapproves and tells Heath the truth, angering Bianca who tells her to stay out of her life. The sisters eventually reconcile and Bianca asks April to be her birthing partner. April becomes jealous when Dex befriends Lottie Ryan and she tells him that she wants him back. Bianca gives birth to a son, but suffers a seizure and is placed in an induced coma. April turns to Dex for comfort and they get back together. When they struggle to find privacy, April and Dex decide to move in together. Dex is involved in a serious car accident and almost dies. April initially shuts everyone out as she struggles to cope with what has happened. Dex suffers a brain injury, but April vows to stand by him and moves into the Farmhouse. Irene tells April that her nephew has died and April tries to comfort both Bianca and Heath. She becomes concerned with Bianca's way of dealing with her son's death. April gets upset when Dex lies to her about having seizures, but apologises for her reaction. She later learns that she has been accepted into university. In 2013, April is engaged to Dex but turns out her Dad has offered her a place as a medical student in a university in Pairs. April tells Dex and they both agree on going and plan their wedding before they leave and before Indi goes to travel around the world. They both marry, and the two then leave for Paris. Gallery Tumblr opqqmclajD1w1gsxwo3 250.gif Tumblr opqqmclajD1w1gsxwo4 250.gif Soaps-home-and-away-5873-6.jpg D3d0369c89a5d5114af7d568bac7f536.jpg 1010723 1335291297197 full.png ComplexDefiniteIchneumonfly-max-1mb.gif Category:Characters Category:Female Cast Category:Cast